Un Brin de Vie
by Langdon
Summary: "L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit." En y prêtant attention, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il ne fallait pas prendre cette phrase au mot pour mot. Au final, la prophétie n'aura pas bouleversé que la vie de Harry. (HG/SS)
1. Prologue

Bonsoir !

**A lire pour comprendre** : Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouveau projet. Une toute nouvelle fiction qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Cette histoire ne sera pas qu'une romance classique, il y aura un véritable fondement derrière, et une intrigue centrale. Pour des raisons toutes évidentes, Severus est toujours vivant, bien que le Tome 7 soit pris en compte. Ce prologue est plus court que les autres chapitres, et dans un style différent, réglé, plantant le décors.

Pour la fréquence des publications, je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais je vous assure que cette fiction sera terminée.

Tout est bien évidemment à la merveilleuse JKR et je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces quelques lignes.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

Prologue :

Severus se baladait tranquillement dans le parc en ce samedi matin. Le doux chant des oiseaux frétillait à ses oreilles, tandis que les derniers froissement de feuilles douteux s'estompaient au fond de la Forêt Interdite. Le soleil de l'aube frappait directement son regard, placé comme il l'était sur la ligne de l'horizon. Il n'était que 5h, mais pour le professeur, le week end touchait déjà à sa fin. Oubliant ce mauvais détail, il soupira longuement et plongea son regard dans le ciel, appréciant cette nuance, cette bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, tandis que le bleu nuit essaya de faire disparaître le noir d'encre.

Il aimait sentir les herbes folles se frayer un chemin entre ses pieds nus, et le vent souffler faiblement dans ses cheveux de suie. La rosée lui chatouillait les orteils et ses mêches noires balayées derrière sa tête lui donnait l'impression de revivre.

Malheureusement, il lui fallait rentrer. Il y avait tant à faire que sa seule pause de la semaine se limitait à cette petite heure de promenade. Il tourna des talons et renfila ses chaussures, séchant rapidement ses pieds sur le bas de sa cape. "Pas de magie pendant ma seule heure de repos" ce disait-il, et jamais il ne transgressait cette règle essentielle.

Vers 6h, il passa devant le lac et observa un instant le calamar géant se glisser dans l'eau, avant de prendre le chemin de Poudlard. Là bas, dans ses cachots, l'attendaient ses stocks personnels et ceux de l'infirmerie à refaire, ainsi que les plannings à compléter.

À 7h15, il se dirigea dans la grande salle d'un air maussade, frôlant les murs dans l'espoir de se fondre un peu plus dans le noir. Quand il posa les mains sur les panneaux de la porte, il contempla un instant les moulures du bois, et traça de ses doigts les reliefs du modèle. Il avait le droit de s'arrêter à des choses futiles maintenant. C'était le seul et unique droit qu'il s'était lui même octroyé. Il poussa les battant, et sous les craquements du vieux bois, il vit que déjà la tête des quelques élèves et professeurs présents se retournaient vers lui. Il traversa la pièce le plus vite qu'il pût de sa démarche feutrée, et s'assit sans faire un bruit. Il accorda sa seule parole à Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci arriva, et le salua d'un bref "Monsieur le Directeur."

Baissant la tête, sa main droite saisit une tasse qu'il remplit de café noir, et sa main gauche attrapa une tartine qu'il recouvrît de confiture d'abricot, sa préférée. L'odeur forte de sa boisson lui chatouilla les narines, et il mordît avec élégance dans son pain noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était 7h40.

Il décida qu'il avait finit, et il retourna à ses cachots, accordant un signe de tête poli à Minerva en guise de salut. Il entra dans son laboratoire et observa rapidement la liste à préparer. Potions contre le mal de tête, potions contre la gueule de bois et d'autres concoctions futiles l'attendaient. Il en avait cruellement marre de fabriquer ces potions complètement inutiles à son goût. Il préférait tellement mieux créer des potions, leur trouver une réelle utilité, explorer toutes les possibilités, assembler les ingrédients jusqu'à trouver la meilleure combinaison qu'il soit. Mais il était bloqué, bloqué à fabriquer ce genre de potion jusqu'à la fin.

Il ne sortit de son laboratoire qu'à 20h, pour aller demander à PomPom quelles potions manquaient le plus à sa pharmacie.

Ce n'est qu'à minuit et demi qu'il s'arrêta enfin, et qu'il s'accorda une douche et un carreau de chocolat noir à 76%. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Il fila ensuite se coucher, remontant les draps frais jusqu'à son buste, appréciant que ses jambes, enfin de reposent. Il cala son oreiller de son épaule et ferma les yeux, pensant encore à la dernière potion qu'il venait de préparer.

oOo

Je sais, c'est court, comme prévu en début de chapitre. Mais je vous promets des chapitres plus longs à l'avenir..

J'attends avec impatience toutes vos critiques, pour savoir si vous désirez que je continue !

A bientôt,

bises,

Langdon


	2. Chapitre 1 : Auri Sacra Fames

Chapitre Premier : Auri Sacra Fames

Merci à petite grenouille et à cobrax pour leur reviews, merci aux followers et aux lecteurs anonymes (oui, je sais que vous êtes là, bien caché). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Auri Sacra Fames

Hermione finissait tranquillement de siroter son thé à la cannelle et ses biscuits au sucre, ses pieds posés sur la petite table de son salon de jardin, quand un bruit retenti dans sa cuisine.

On était dimanche, et le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez dans cette fraîche matinée de printemps.

La Guerre, dont ils étaient sortis victorieux et en vie, s'était achevée i ans déjà.

Elle se leva, posant ses pieds nu dans l'herbe humide, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle habitait depuis la fin de la guerre une maison certes coquette, mais extrêmement petite et mal située. En effet, transplaner en plein centre de Londres, pour se rendre à l'université des sciences magiques où elle étudiait, se révélait être un véritable défi. Quelques fois, elle en venait à regretter son ancienne vie à Poudlard, dans ce douillet château.

Un doux sourire l'anima, et le bruit refit surface, la tirant de sa contemplation. Ses pas la menèrent à sa cuisine, où elle découvrit un magnifique hibou grand duc qui tapait à sa fenêtre, l'air énervé. Ouvrant légèrement le panneau de verre, elle allait saisir le morceau de parchemin enroulé quand l'oiseau, furieux d'avoir si longtemps attendu, jeta la lettre et parti en un grand battement d'ailes.

Haussant épaules, Hermione se pencha et ramassa le papier trempé qui était tombé au fond de son évier. Après un rapide sort de séchage, elle pût enfin lire le message.

"_A l'attention d'Hermione Jean Granger. _

_Vous êtes priés de bien vouloir assister à la réunion commémorative annuelle du ministère, en l'honneur des disparus et des rescapés de la Guerre. Elle se tiendra au château de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard, le 2 mai 2000. _

_Vous attendant avec respect, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, _

_Ministre de la Magie._ "

Elle soupira longuement. Elle détestait ces réunions organisées par le ministère. "Toujours un moyen détourné pour se faire de l'argent." Pensa-t-elle amèrement. Pour ses réunions, le ministère demandait deux Gallions par participant, en symbole, pour soit disant entretenir le cimetière des disparus. Malheureusement, cet argent disparaissait au fond des caisses bien remplies des ministres. Et avec participation obligatoire de plus de 1000 personnes, cela faisait une belle petite somme.

oOo

Severus écrasa rageusement sa bouillie de carapaces de scarabées, agacé par le hibou bruyant à sa fenêtre. Il le connaissait bien, c'était celui qui lui apportait les mauvaises nouvelles en provenance directe du ministère de la Magie.

Après un rapide calcul, il en déduit que ce devait-être la commémoration annuelle. "Quelle stupide chose. Une perte de temps inestimable." Il ôta rapidement ses gants en peau de dragon et se passa un main dans ses cheveux.

Il appela la lettre d'un rapide "accio", laissant le hibou sans voix, avant de le chasser d'un petit sort peu bruyant, imitant à merveille le son d'un pétard.

"Bien vu Severus" se dit-il, quand il lu le morceau de parchemin jauni.

Cela lui laissait trois jours pour se préparer mentalement au fait de devoir se frayer un chemin parmi des milliers de personne. Et de devoir sortir gracieusement deux précieux Gallions de sa poche.

oOo

Hermione pesta. La préparation de sa potion avait cruellement échouée. Au fond de son chaudron se battaient un mélange bleuté et une substance jaunâtre.

Énervée, elle relut trois fois les instructions. Rien ne clochait ! Elle ne comprenait pas. Durant toutes ses années d'études, elle n'avait jamais ratée une seule de ses préparations. Le polynectar avait même très bien marché ! Elle avait juste confondu un poil de chat avec le cheveux de Pansy. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les cheveux de la Serpentard était aussi secs.

Elle séchait. Son devoir pour l'université était à refaire complètement. Quelle idée avait eu le professeur Mahler de leur faire préparer la potion tue-loup ? La plus dure potion pour un maître. Alors la donner à ses secondes années de l'institut !

"-Hermione ! Hermione !"

Intriguée, elle se retournera vivement, manquant de renverser son chaudron encore bouillant.

"-Ginny ! Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?" S'exclama-t-elle

La tête de la rousse dépassait de la cheminée en marbre noir qui trônait fièrement devant une multitude de chaudrons empilés.

"-Hermione ! Où es-tu ? Je ne peux pas te voir ! Va-tu un jour enlever ses saletés de chaudrons moisis ? Rigola-t-elle.

La brune se dépêcha d'enlever ses chaudrons de cuivre et d'argent, et s'agenouilla en rigolant du visage dégouté de son amie. Un cafard venait de s'échapper d'un pot en verre cassé.

-Quoi de beau ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu !

-Justement Hermione, tu sais, il y cette..

Elle buta sur le mot. Commémoration..

-Ce rendez vous stupide du premier cercle oui.. Souffla-t-elle. Je déteste ça.

-Donc je me demandais si tu ne voudrai pas venir faire un peu de shopping au Chemin de Traverse avec moi, puis on rejoindrai Harry et Ron au Chaudron Baveur, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Regardant autour d'elle, elle soupira. Tant de travail à refaire !

-Allez Hermione.. Sortir de là ne pourra pas te faire de mal. Ou attend. Si ! J'oubliais que ce séjour dans ta maison t'avait brûlée la rétine !

-C'est bon, j'arrive.. Entre !"

Ginny posa les pieds dans la maison d'Hermione tandis que cette dernière fonçait vers sa chambre. Arrachant presque son tablier, elle retira le gant en cuir de Dragon qu'elle portait systématiquement à la main gauche et lança un rapide sort de nettoyage à sa chevelure.

Du noir, du beige, aucune couleur là-dedans.. Elle se décida finalement pour un jean noir et un tee-shirt moldu pro-nucléaire et retourna dans la partie du salon destinée à la concoction. Ginny était penchée sur son chaudron et l'observait, l'œil critique.

"-Cherche pas ma vieille ! Je sais que tu ne comprends rien aux potions !"

Heureuse que son amie est retrouvée toute sa bonne humeur naturelle, elle l'attrapa par le bras et elles sortirent toute deux dans les rues grouillantes du Londres moldu. Les voitures étaient collées les unes aux autres, les gens se faufilaient entre-elles, et quelques passants courraient pour essayer de rattraper vainement le métro qu'ils venaient de rater. Les bâtiments avaient vieillis, prenant une couleur suie désagréable. Passant devant Convent Garden, Hermione se souvint de ses parents, qui aimaient auparavant passer de longues heures ici. Avant. Le bon vieux temps où elle ne connaissait pas la magie, où aucune menace potentielle n'existait. Maintenant, c'était fini, mais ce n'était pas avant.

"-Vert pâle t'irai parfaitement, ou peut-être bleu nuit.. Oui bleu nuit semble parfait, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

-Mmh ?

-Bleu nuit.. Ou peut-être vert pâle.. Hermione tu m'écoutes ?

-Ginny ! Désolé j'étais perdue dans..

-Oui je m'en suis rendue compte ! Allez, rejoignons le Chemin de Traverse. La coupa son amie."

oOo

Auri Sacra Fames = Exécutable soif de l'or

Merci de me lire, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review !

Bises,

Langdon


End file.
